


Starting Over

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal and Sophia try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

They end up trying again when Sophia finally gets free of prison. She is silent now, broken, but somehow Crystal knows that Sophia will come back to herself, just as she always has before now. She had thought, once, that Sophia was done, that she couldn’t love Sophia… that had all changed. 

Their son was still young but the men who had been courting Crystal had proven useless. Sophia, it seemed, was not useless. Parole insisted they stay in the same house and, whilst the first weeks had been uneasy, Crystal slept easier with Sophia there, curled into her arms. 

She had never thought she could love another woman, and Sophia was a woman, a beautiful, brave, strong woman. Crystal loved her, now more than ever.


End file.
